A Dangerous Betrayal
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Aoyama reveals Ichigo's identity- on national television! What's going to happen now?


**A Dangerous Betrayal**

Ichigo was watching the news with her parents one night when a story came up that worried her. The announcer said, "And in further news, we have received information on the true identity of Mew Ichigo."

Hoping this was just another crazy conspiracy theory, Ichigo listened as the reporter said, "The informant, a student at Daikon Middle School by the name of Aoyama Masaya, has informed us that his girlfriend, Momomiya Ichigo, is in fact the leader of the Mews, Mew Ichigo."

The reporter went on to praise Aoyama for figuring out the mystery as Ichigo's parents stared at her. "Ichigo, is this true?" Sakura asked.

"Yes…." Ichigo said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Shintaro asked.

"To keep you safe," Ichigo said. "If you didn't know anything, the aliens wouldn't capture you; it would be pointless. Not to mention YOU would go running off with the sword to demolish Ryou, who did all this against my will."

"THAT BLONDE BASTARD IS GOING _**DOWN **_TONIGHT!" Shintaro shouted, and stormed off, leaving Ichigo and her mother shaking their heads wearily.

"He's insane," Sakura sighed. "Good thing I hid his sword…."

"We'd better hope he doesn't have other weapons," Ichigo said gloomily. "I'd really rather not be visiting Dad in jail."

"Why does Aoyama know about your identity?" Sakura asked.

"I told him, since I was sick of making excuses," Ichigo said. "He promised he'd never tell, but I guess he was lying."

Sakura sighed, but then Ichigo's cell phone rang, and she picked up, seeing it was Ryou. Before he could say anything, Ichigo said, "I saw the news reports, if that's why you're calling."

"_I told you the guy was no good," _Ryou said. _"What now?"_

"You'd better lay low; my dad saw the news reports and currently is trying to find a sword to kill you with," Ichigo said. "As for the rest- I guess I'll tell people Aoyama was lying. I'm still going to dump him, though."

"_Good," _Ryou said. _"I don't suppose you'd consider dating me?"_

"Hell no, Dad would kill both of us," Ichigo said. "That is, if you're still alive by the end of the week."

"_Are you really going to let your father kill me?" _Ryou asked.

"He's worse than Moe and Miwa; you think I can stop him?" Ichigo asked dryly.

"_Point taken…. I'll be under my bed," _Ryou said. _"Are you still coming to work?"_

"Bad idea," Ichigo said. "I don't particularly like working there anyways. You need an attitude adjustment."

"_Mmph," _Ryou said. _"You'll still fight, though, right?"_

"Yes, I'll still fight…" Ichigo sighed. "At least until we figure out an alternative. Ja ne." She hung up, and looked at Sakura, who looked worried. "You're still going to fight?" she asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said. "We might be able to form a truce soon, though, so it probably won't be much longer."

Sakura sighed, then cringed as Shintaro shouted, "AH-HA! FOUND IT!" Then he started laughing maniacally.

"He's lost it for good this time," Ichigo commented. "Let's go upstairs; I don't really want to see what Dad looks like right now."

"I guess…." Sakura said, following Ichigo to her room.

To their shock, they found Kisshu in there, and Ichigo asked wearily, "Kisshu, why are you in my room?"

"Pai locked me out," Kisshu said. "And it's highly unlikely Blondie's going to let me spend the night, so I came here. You look grim, did something happen?"

"Aoyama decided to make my identity public knowledge, and my dad is on the warpath because Ryou turned me into Mew Ichigo without permission," Ichigo said gloomily. "And my dad will probably be in jail if he manages to kill Ryou, and if he doesn't, he'll be sulking for months."

"I KNEW Tree-Freak was no good," Kisshu said. "Can I take him down?"

"Wait till I've dumped him in front of everyone at school," Ichigo said.

"Fine…." Kisshu said sulkily. "I take it I can't kill Blondie either?"

"Bad idea; I don't think Keiichiro will go along with Lettuce's truce plan if you do that," Ichigo said.

Kisshu started sulking. Ichigo giggled and asked, "Mom, can Kisshu have the guest room until Pai gets over whatever Kisshu did to him this time?"

Sakura looked at Kisshu, who was still sulking, and sighed. "I suppose," she said. "Hey, I don't hear maniacal laughter anymore."

Before Ichigo could respond, the front door slammed shut. "Great…." Ichigo said gloomily.

"How do you know he's going to get found out?" Kisshu asked. "If Cupcake Man calls the police, he'll have to explain the Mew Project."

"That doesn't change the fact that Dad's wandering around with a sword, and he'll most likely be covered in blood if he actually manages to hack Ryou to pieces," Ichigo said.

"That would be kind of fun to watch…." Kisshu said thoughtfully. "I think I'll go watch! I'll bring your dad back when he's done, okay?"

"Fine…." Ichigo said gloomily. Kisshu smirked and teleported out.

Sakura looked at Ichigo and asked, "Do you like Kisshu?"

"Somewhat, I guess," Ichigo replied. "I have to admit he's more fun than Aoyama."

"Are you going to start dating him?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe…." Ichigo said. "I'll see if he's still interested."

_**Meanwhile, with Kisshu: **_Kisshu landed in front of the Café as Shintaro came up the walkway with his sword. "You'd better not be here to interfere," Shintaro warned him.

"I'm here to watch you hack the blond bastard to pieces," Kisshu said. "And to make sure you don't get arrested, since that will make Ichigo sad."

"That's fine, then," Shintaro said. "Do you know where in the building Blondie is?"

"My guess would be upstairs," Kisshu said. "Should we kick the doors down?"

"Good idea," Shintaro said. He and Kisshu kicked the doors down and went in. Then they went upstairs, hearing voices up there.

"Ryou, would you get out from under the bed?" Keiichiro asked wearily.

"No, because I'd rather not die tonight," Ryou replied. "Mr. Momomiya's probably on his way here with either a sword or a chainsaw."

"Damn, I forgot about the chainsaw!" Shintaro moaned.

"Oh well, swords are less noisy," Kisshu said. Then he yanked the door off its hinges, and leaned it against the wall in the hallway.

Keiichiro looked up and sighed. "Mr. Momomiya, don't you think killing Ryou for turning your daughter into Mew Ichigo is overkill?" he asked. "It wasn't in his control; the DNA was simply attracted to Ichigo."

"What about all the times I've seen Blondie pin Ichigo against the wall?" Kisshu asked. Shintaro went into destroy mode. Kisshu sighed and dragged Keiichiro out of the room, then said, "He's worse than Ichigo's scary school friends; go wait in the kitchen."

"I promised his father I'd protect him…." Keiichiro moaned.

"You'll lose your life too, and then my truce plan will go to hell," Kisshu said. "So go wait in the kitchen. Besides, I'm missing the show."

Keiichiro sighed and gloomily headed downstairs as Kisshu went back into Ryou's room. He found Shintaro trying to drag the bed away from the wall, and suggested, "Why don't I just blow up the bed, and then you can chop him into bits?"

"Okay," Shintaro said, and moved back. Kisshu created an energy ball and incinerated the bed, leaving Ryou on the floor. Ryou squeaked when he saw the maniacal look on Shintaro's face, and said, "Please spare me!"

"Not a chance," Shintaro growled, and advanced on him with the sword.

_**~This has been censored due to excessive violence~**_

_**Twenty gruesome and bloody minutes later: **_"Well, that's done," Shintaro said, surveying his handiwork. "What do we do about the remains?"

"I'll incinerate them," Kisshu said. He formed another energy ball, and incinerated the remains of Ryou. "Should we go tell Keiichiro?" Kisshu asked.

"Might as well," Shintaro said. "I'm happy now."

"Good," Kisshu said. He led the way to the kitchen, and they found Keiichiro in there, looking gloomy.

"I suppose you're done?" Keiichiro asked when he saw Kisshu and Shintaro.

"Yup, and Kisshu here incinerated the remains," Shintaro said happily.

"Just go home…." Keiichiro moaned.

Kisshu took Shintaro's shoulder and teleported to Ichigo's room.

They found Ichigo and Sakura still in there, and Sakura shrieked when she saw them. "Shintaro, you're coated in BLOOD!" she shrieked.

"I'll go take a shower…." Shintaro sighed. "I don't even get a 'good job' for my victory?"

"Fine, good job, now go take a shower," Ichigo sighed. "Why you have to murder people who hurt me is beyond me…. Although Ryou dying is probably a good thing. You can have a hug later."

Shintaro perked up and headed off to shower. Ichigo looked at Kisshu and asked, "Did you have a nice time?"

"Yup, that was FUN!" Kisshu said happily. "Koneko-chan, are we dating now?"

"Ask the sword-wielding madman," Ichigo said. "I don't mind, but he might."

"I am not a madman," Shintaro said from the hallway. "And I don't have a problem with you two dating as long as you don't go any further than kissing."

"YAY!" Kisshu said- and promptly kissed Ichigo. She kissed back happily.

When they broke it off, Sakura sighed and said, "Bedtime, both of you. Kisshu, do you need anything? I set up the guest room while you were gone."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. "I don't need anything." He snapped his fingers, and a set of pajamas appeared.

"The guest room is the green one diagonal from this room," Ichigo said.

"Okay," Kisshu said. He kissed her again and headed out. Ichigo sighed happily as Sakura left, and got ready for bed.

_**The next morning: **_Kisshu woke up at about 6:15, and listened. He heard a faint beeping from Ichigo's room, and figuring it was her alarm clock, he went to say good morning.

He found that Ichigo had pulled the blankets over her head, and smirked, getting an evil idea. He yanked the blankets off, saying, "Morning Koneko-chan!"

Ichigo sat up and glared at him. "Did you have to?" she asked irritably.

"Don't you want to get to school on time?" Kisshu asked. "I thought you wanted to announce to everyone that Tree-Freak is a liar and that you're breaking up with him."

"Oh, fine," Ichigo said. "I guess you're right." She got up and gathered some clothes, then went to shower. Kisshu smirked and started making the bed.

Fifteen minutes later, Ichigo came back with her hair down. "Koneko-chan, pull your hair back into one ponytail," Kisshu said.

"Uh… okay," Ichigo said. She did so, letting it hang over one shoulder, and looked at Kisshu. "You look great," he said, smiling. "Want me to teleport you?"

"Sure, thanks," Ichigo said. "I have to get my shoes, though."

Kisshu followed her downstairs, watching as she put on her shoes. Sakura came out and said, "Wow, you two are up early."

"I yanked the blankets off," Kisshu said proudly. "I'm teleporting Ichigo to school, too."

"You're sweet," Sakura said. "What are you going to do afterwards?"

"Go see if Pai will let me back in, and if not, I guess I'll come back here," Kisshu said.

"Alright," Sakura said. Kisshu took Ichigo's hand as she grabbed her schoolbag, and teleported.

They landed behind a tree, so no one saw them. "Have a nice day," Kisshu said. He kissed her cheek and teleported off. Ichigo walked into the schoolyard, and as soon as she got spotted, she got swarmed. "Ichigo, why didn't you tell anyone you were Mew Ichigo?" one of the girls swarming her asked.

Making sure the others could hear, Ichigo said, "Because I'm NOT Mew Ichigo. Aoyama is going DOWN for telling lies about me to increase his popularity."

The girls looked shocked, and one of them asked, "Aoyama-kun was lying?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. "He just wants to be more popular, and telling the world that his girlfriend is the 'Savior of Tokyo' was the perfect way to do it."

The girls started whispering amongst themselves, until one of them spotted Aoyama, and said, "Look, Aoyama-kun's coming over."

Ichigo turned, and saw Aoyama coming over. "Ichigo, how's it going?" he asked.

"How's it going?" Ichigo snarled. "You've got some nerve, asking me how it's going after telling lies about me to the news reporters. We're OVER, you hear me?"

"Ichigo, why are you hiding it?" Aoyama asked, sounding confused.

"Because I am NOT Mew Ichigo," Ichigo said vehemently. "You're delusional if you think I am, and I can't imagine why you'd tell the press that; if I was Mew Ichigo, I would most likely get dissected or treated as a lab experiment for the rest of my life. Were you trying to ruin my life?"

"Of course not, I just thought since you're so amazing, it would be good to let the world know who you really are," Aoyama said. "I don't know what all the secrecy is about anyways."

Ichigo snarled, and grabbed his arm, then judo-threw him on the ground. Putting one foot on his chest, she slammed a fist into her other hand and said, "The next time you tell lies about me, you're going to die, not just get beaten to a pulp. You think I haven't learned anything hanging out with Moe and Miwa?"

Aoyama gulped, and Ichigo promptly started beating him up. "Never. Tell. Lies. About. Me. AGAIN!" she screamed, punctuating her words with punches.

Aoyama started screaming for mercy after about five punches, and this brought the principal and a few teachers who had been outside running. "Miss Momomiya, I assume there's a reason for this?" the principal asked as two of the teachers pulled her off Aoyama, who was a bloody mess.

"Aoyama told the press lies about me, and now the world is going to think I'm Mew Ichigo," Ichigo said grimly. "And since you stopped me from beating him further, I think you might want to tell his parents he needs to see a therapist. Do you know what Moe saw him doing the other day at the park?"

"Uh…. no…." the principal said.

"His hobby is screwing trees," Ichigo said. "That's why I'm going to call him 'Tree-Freak' from now on."

The principal groaned. "I'll call his parents after I have a chat with yours," he said. "Let's go to the office." Looking at the teachers holding Ichigo, he said, "Take Aoyama to the nurse's office."

The teachers let Ichigo go, and she sighed, then followed the principal to his office. Sitting down in the chair he pointed to, Ichigo waited. The principal sighed and asked, "Are you learning from Moe and Miwa?"

"Of course," Ichigo said. "You didn't think I'd hang out with the school's two best fighters without learning anything, did you? On top of that, my waitressing job is making me stronger. Carrying around lots of trays for hours does a lot for your arm muscles."

"Are Moe and Miwa going to take me down if I suspend you?" the principal asked.

"You just suspended them yesterday; if we go back on the same day, it shouldn't be a problem," Ichigo said. "Today's Tuesday, right?"

"Yes, and they're due back next Monday," the principal said. He sighed, and said, "I'll call your parents, and let them know that you are now suspended till Monday."

Ichigo sighed as he picked up the phone; her parents wouldn't be happy. She listened as the principal said, "Mrs. Momomiya? This is Principal Izika, at Ichigo's school. She is now suspended until Monday for beating Aoyama to a pulp, so can you or your husband come get her? Alright, thanks." He hung up and said, "Let's go wait outside."

Ichigo morosely followed him out to the school gates. The other students were already in class.

They waited about ten minutes, and then Sakura pulled up, rolling down her window. "Ready?" she asked Ichigo.

"Yup," Ichigo said, getting in the passenger seat. Sakura nodded to the principal, and drove off.

"Ichigo, did you have to?" Sakura asked as they drove.

"Yes," Ichigo said. "He deserved it for trying to get me dissected."

Sakura sighed. "I suppose you're right," she said. "Kisshu's still at the house; apparently Pai is still mad at him. I didn't really understand what caused that, though."

"Kisshu probably made some comment about fish," Ichigo said. "Pai is in love with Lettuce, but I don't think Kisshu really understands the difference between fish and marine mammals."

"So what is Lettuce?" Sakura asked.

"Half Finless Porpoise," Ichigo replied as they pulled into the driveway.

Kisshu was waiting in Ichigo's room when she came in, and smiled when he saw her. "We get to spend more time together now, right?" he asked hopefully.

"Yup," Ichigo said. She put her bag down, then pounced on him, knocking him back down on the bed.

"Feeling playful, kitty?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nya!" Ichigo said, and kissed him passionately.

**I think I'll end it there, since I think I have another idea. Review please, but don't flame if you don't like that Ryou got hacked to pieces by Ichigo's overprotective father. :) **


End file.
